Don't Jump
by Hilary Starsky
Summary: [ONESHOT SONGFIC]Cosmo's going through a difficult period...He decided to jump down of a building to end his pain.But Timmy's trying to make him think about it.I really feel the meaning of this one.CxW sorry for any mistake.


**_Hey!!! I finally succeeded in publishing this  
As usual, I'm sorry for every grammar or spelling error, and I'm sure that there ARE a lot of errors in this one...  
Songfic based on a Tokio Hotel's song, "Don't Jump", in my opinion very wonderful.  
Well, enjoy I don't have anything more to say : bye!!!!  
-Hilary-_**

**DON'T JUMP**

_(song by Tokio Hotel)_

- No!!! Stop!  
Timmy had finally reached the top of the building. The rain was drilling every part of his body. He, his godfather, was staindng on the moulding staring down: he looked suffering even from the back.

_On top of the roof  
The air is so cold and so calm  
I say your name in silence:  
You don't wanna hear it right now.  
The eyes of the city  
Are counting the tears falling down  
Each one a promise  
For everything you never found..._

Cosmo turned to face him: it was impossible not to recognize that he cried a lot, even in the darkness. Timmy looked at him desperately.  
- Please, don't do it!  
Cosmo moved his glance on the ground: it was difficult to him not to do it. It had been his fault.  
- It's not been your fault! – the fifteen year old Timmy screamed, knowing very well what was up in his mind by now. – Maybe it seems so, but it's not been, believe me! It happens frequently!  
It was easy for him: he had not lost a wife and a daughter.  
- Please…

_I scream into the night for you  
Don't make it true  
Don't jump  
The lights will not guide you through  
They're deceiving you  
Don't jump  
Don't let memories go  
Of me and you  
The world is out there  
Out of view:  
Please don't jump..._

Trying to hold back a new fit of crying Cosmo thought back over those last instants once again.  
He was so proud that his wife was expecting a daughter, a little girl. And they had decided her name too, a very beautiful name: Venus. Venus should have been born two days ago, when instead, a few hours after her mom went into labour, she had died with her. Cosmo wasn't at home when his wife had started to labour, he had gone to visit his cousins for a while; and when he had come back hom and crossed the threshold of the living-room he had found her on the floor writhing in pain. Acting as quick as possible, filled with anguish, he had called Timmy and brought her to the Doctor.  
Hour after hour his strain increased: and finally, when the Doctor came out of the delivery room taking off his gloves, he had found out that he had lost them.  
Both of them.  
And he didn't nothing but blame himself, blame it on himself for going to visit his cousins when he knew that the date was drawing near; blame it on himself for why his sweet half, who he had loved for years and years, and a little new life, who he had loved for nine months waiting for it to start, were gone together.

_You open your eyes  
But you can't remember what for  
The snow fallsquietly  
You just can't feel it no more  
Somewhere up there  
You lost yourself in your pain  
You dream of the end  
To start all over again..._

- Cosmo please don't do it... - Timmy continued to implore him, without getting further closer for being afaraid to make him fall down. Cosmo turned again towards the black landscape of the nocturne city, te rain was mixing with the tears falle some minutes before: he didn't think to have more ones to drop.  
- Cosmo think about it: it's not been your fault! It would have happened anyway!  
Cosmo didn't want to think about it anymore, he couldn't help but blame it on himself: it was only his fault. Whose otherwise?  
He remembered the last time his wife talked to him, when she said him good bye before he went to his cousins, and smiled at him keeping her hand on her belly which he had kissed for saying bye to the little Venus.

_Please don't jump  
Don't jump..._

Cosmo looked down; he clenched his fists and then he raised his arms. At that point Timmy couldn't keep on staring anymore: he ran screaming and grasped his shirt. Cosmo shook a bit; then his hands lowered a little and his head turned to look at his godson, suffering.

_I don't know how long  
I can hold you so strong  
I don't know how long..._

Timmy cried, looking at him beseechingly, and shook his head.

_Just take my hand,  
Give it a chance:  
Don't Jump..._

_I scream into the night for you  
Don't make it true  
Don't Jump  
The lights will not guide you through  
They're deceiving you  
Don't jump  
Don't let memories go  
Of me and you  
The wolrd is out there out of view  
Please don't jump,  
Don't jump..._

- ... and if all that can't hold you back, - Timmy whispered. - I'll jump for you...  
Cosmo stared at him for a while, undecided: he didn't want him to feel guilty for him.  
And maybe her wife didn't want himself to feel guilty for her either...  
He lowered his arms; then he climbed down the moulding and burst out crying on his godson's shoulder. Timmy hugged him, and he cried too, relieved to have succeeded in holding him back.  
Life is an experience, and as every experience it has to be lived, with all its ups and downs...  
And in moments like these the ones who can cheer you up are the people who love you.  
Don't jump...


End file.
